A Trip To New York
by freezerburn
Summary: 6 Fifteen year olds take a trip to New York City without adults, what adventures await them?


As he walked between the desks of the many staring students in a torn up classroom in memphis his eyes were immediatly drawn to a young girl in the front row. He took the seat beside her as the teacher introduced him to the many students in his new class. His name was Jeff, he was a 15 year old from South Carolina. He had always been made fun of because of his unique looks and odd personality but none of that ever lead him to change.  
The Girl who he was drawn to was a young brunnet that went by the name of Realm (Sam). She had lived in Memphis all her life and had dreams to move out to the country and live amung many animals. She had hoped to make a living drawing and at this point had no desire to get married.  
Once the teacher finished with introducing Jeff she asked him to say a few words about his life in South Carolina, as they were studying the 52 states.  
He nervously got up in front of his new class and tryied to speak. He couldn't make the right sounds come out though. He suffered from lack of attention but he had the opposite symptoms as everyone else. He didn't want to be seen. When he was in the spotlight he croacked.  
He finally got something out "it.... i..t was... hot! I mean... warm as in.." thats all he got out before the overwhelming laugher in the classroom forced him to run to the washroom!  
At recess Jeff just sat under the big apple tree on the corner of the school yard by himself. Realm watched him all recess and continued to watch him as he did the same during the lunch hour. Until she decided to confront him. She walked over to him and stood right in front of him and he just bowed his head.  
"Whats wrong?" Realm asked with a gentle, calming voice.  
Jeff showed no notice of her and she said again "Whats wrong?"  
Again, she got no response.  
"I wish you would talk to me! Im just trying to help!"  
Jeff raised his head and showed her the black eye and bloody nose he had received from one of his friendly new classmates. Realm shouted "OH MY GOD! You need a doctor!"  
Jeff said in a deep, depressed voice "I'm fine, its not the first time this has happened"  
"Oh," Realm said, rather surprised "Why dont you stick up for yourself?"  
"Whats the point?" Jeff asked  
"Well... So you can... umm... I dont know!" Realm whispered rather surprised that she was speaking the words she was.  
"So, where you from again? South California.. Calitonia.."  
"Carolina"  
"Oh ya!, now I remember!"  
Thats when the bell rang to tell them that lunch was over!  
"Well we should probably go, think ya might wanna do something after school?" Realm asked him.  
"Sure!" Jeff said with a half smile on his face.  
"Ok! c-ya then!" Realm said, also smiling.  
  
"bbbbrrrriiiiinnnngggg" The sound of the 3 o'clock dismissal bell and 600 teenagers suddenly becoming happy. But one was particularly happy, and that, of course, was Jeff! He was so excited that him and Realm were gonna do something! HIM and Realm, HIM!  
Jeff and Realm met at the flagpole after school, they had to go to Realm's house first so that she could feed her pets. Jeff was not used to being near animals so when he went in he wasn't sure what to do. He somehow ended up in the washroom hiding from all the animals. Realm wasn't surprised at this as so many people have done this before! In fact the only person that didn't end up in the washroom sooner or later was a long time friend of hers Mat.   
He was so in love with her animals, and her. But he knew that they could never be, as the love wasn't expressed both ways. So friends would have to be good enough for him. He spent as much time as he could with Realm as it was one of the only times he was happy!  
When Jeff finaly got the courage to come out of the washroom he ran right to his sneakers and stood outside the backdoor waiting for Realm.  
When Realm finally came out Jeff (half way froze by now) said that his mother was expecting him home in 15 minutes and they would have to post-pone the trip to the mall or whatever they would end up doing.  
Realm said, dissapointedly, "Bye Bye"  
  
When night finally came she sat on the top bunk of her bed drawing the man of her dreams when Mat happened to call.  
She picked up the phone and in her usual fasion said "Hi hi!"  
Mat said "Hi Realm Whats up?"  
"Nothing, Wanna come over?"  
"ABSOLUTLY!" Mat said rather over enthusiasticly.  
"ok c'mon over!"  
  
Now they both sat on the top bunk of her bed. Mat, happy just to be there, said, "If love was meant to bring happyness, and love eventually breaks bringing pain, one must ask themselves, is it worth it?"  
"Shut up" Realm said and then hit Mat.  
All that could be heard is mumbling from Mats mouth, who knows what it meant or if it even had a meaning.  
Then out of no where Realm said "I dont know what to do about Jeff, I think he likes me but, well... I just dont like him in that way!"  
"Then you need to tell him this" Mat said in his usual know-it-all tone.  
Mat hated being called a know-it-all because very well knew that he didn't know it all, not even close.   
Sam started babbling "Today me, Mike, Jax and Krista all went to handy's and..."  
That was all Mat could stand. He let out an incredibly loud sigh. He was always feeling left out of this group. This was the worst feeling in the world for they were the only people he had ever really considered friends. He had had so many friends but for some reason, none of them meant what these 4 people did to him.  
Realm stopped talking surprised at Mats response.  
"Mat, are you ok?" She asked.  
"well.... ummm... yes... I guess" He said  
"Are you sure" Realm asked again  
"yeh" he lied  
"Well anyways, I feel a little sick you should probably go! I dont want to puke on you!"  
"Alrighty then, Bye Bye"  
  
When Mat got home that night he was online and he saw an add that read "You and 5 of your friends can have the chance to spend 5 days in New York in a five star hotel and be treated like stars! Enter here"  
He had never done anything like this before but he thought why the hell not? He had nothing to lose! He entered all the proper information and 4 days later he received an e-mail from New York Tourism Board indicating he had won and he had 3 days to have the names of the 5 other people in to them.  
Mat eagerly called Realm, Krista, Jax, and Mike and told them that absolutly HAD to come over right then! They all rushed over and he took them into his basement and read them the e-mail and told them that he wanted them to come with him but there was room for one more person!  
It wasn't long at all before Realm blurted out that she thought that Jeff, being new to the school and not having many friends, would love to come. Krista and Jax agreed almost immediatly but Mat and Mike where a little uncomfortable with a complete stranger coming with them for 5 days, but Realm soon convinced them to say yes.  
Two months later their bags were packed, they had their tickets and they were ready to go! They had to be on the plane at 5:00 in the morning so most of them slept on the plane. Except Realm and Mat couldn't sleep they were worried that something might happen to them, after all they were six fifteen year olds going to the biggest city in the world by themselves without any adults. Mat was pretty confident because he was used to travelling and knew that the Toursm Board would take care of everything. Mat was more worried that he would be left alone and his friends would desert him. Realm was not used to travelling and was terrified that they might be mugged or shot or anything.  
The plane touched down in New York at around 10:00 in the morning and check in to the hotel was at 1:00 so they had 3 hours to do anything they wanted. There was a man that looked like a cop standing with a peice of white cardboard with the words Britton Party. Britton being Mat's last name he assumed thats where he went. He walked over to the man and said   
"hi" but the man just said "Hello Master" and opened the door to a long stretch limo.  
Mat, surprised at the man, got in and the rest followed. Mike was half asleep and he just sat down and let his body go limp and closed his eyes resting his head on Krista's shoulder. Krista immediatly went for the tiny miny bar finding only soft drinks and started cursing at the fact there was no alcohol. Realm started laughing histericly at Krista (which was the usual). Mat turned on the miny tv amazed at the fact they had satelitte TV in a limo! Jeff just sat in the corner and Jax stuck her head out the sunroof, Krista soon followed.  
Mat, who had been to the city before, rolled down the privacy window and told the driver "Give us the three hour tour of the city! We wanna see all the majior tourist attractions!"  
He rolled the window back up and the driver started. He took them past the Empire State building, Ground Zero, and of course the Statue of Liberty!  
The time came for them to check into their hotel. They walked up to the front deask and the woman behind the desk asked them "And how may I help you"  
Looks of confusion were expressed throughout the group until Realm blurted out "Were the Britton party"  
"Ah yes, the bell boy will show you your rooms" She then rang a bell and one of the biggest men they had ever seen walked out of a room. He was dressed in a much to small red suit so they couldn't help but laughing just a bit.  
"Right this way" The man said. He signaled two more rather large men to take their luggage. Even two large men could barely handle all the things they had packed.  
In the elevator the bellboy started talking to mike.  
"So how do a bunch of kids like you end up in the big apple?"  
Mike, not being the kind for small talk, simply said "dunno."  
That was the end of that conversation.   
The bellboy had to use a key on the elevator in order to get to the floor they were on. When the doors open there was a giant gasp from everyone in the elevator. The hall was like a giant greenhouse full with lush plants and greenery and many tanks of tropical fish. Mike, being the lover of tropical fish, ran over to the biggest tank and stood their in sheer amazment.  
The bellboy walked to the very end of the hallway to the Presidential Suites and had a key in each hand.  
"Realm and Krista, I guess your with me. Jeff, Mat and Mike will have to share the other room." Jax said, taking control.  
She grabbed the key from the bellboys right hand and opened the door to look into the most magnificant hotel room she had ever seen. Complete with fireplace, Big Screen TV, Hot tub, Giant Balcony overlooking one of New Yorks busyist streets and three kingsize beds.  
Realm ran in and yelled "Wholy shit! This place is bigger them my house!"  
Mat took the key from the bellboys left hand and opened up a room Identical two the girls room. Him and Mike immedeatly ran over to the computer in the room and discovered it had complementary high-speed internet. Both Mike and Mat yelled YIPEEE at the same time (which came as no surprise, they practically lived on their computers!)  
Mat sat down in front of the Big Screen Television and discovered that the Chipmunks were playing for 3 hours straight and he decided that he was gonna watch it. Mike and Jeff tryed to sit through it but they fell asleep about 5 minutes into it.  
When the Chipmunks were over they decided to call the girls to decide where their going to go out to eat. They all gathered in the living area in the girls suite and made their decition. Scince they only had one limo they decided to go to the R&F Grill. Mat and Realm decided to stay back and just order room service.  
Later on that night when everybody had gone to bed, Mat couldn't sleep and he decided to go swimming on the top floor of the hotel. They had a nice skylight pool and the room was filled with plants of every kind. So Mat got his stuff together and went up to the pool. When he got up there he was surprised to find that Realm, also not being able to sleep, was swimming too.  
So they swam in moonlight until the wee hours of the morning. Thats when Mat decided if he swam any longer he was gonna fall asleep in the water. Just before he got in the elevator Realm stopped him and said, "Same time tommorow night?"  
Mat nodded his head with the slightest hint of a grin.  
  
"wake up! WAKE UP! WAKE UP YOU STUPID BAKA!!" Jax yelled at Realm  
Jax was not aware that she had been out till 3:00 in the morning. Realm opened her eyes and said "GO THE HELL AWAY!!"  
Jax just stood their, half stunned at what had just been said.  
"Look Realm we have a lot we want to do and see today now you either join us or not" Jax said sternly  
"Ill go with option two" Realm said and then rolled over.  
"Alright, but you dont know what you missing" Jax said and then exited the room.  
  
Jax and Krista knocked on the boys door and all they heard was mumbling inside. They could make out a few words like "uh-oh the girls" and "how did that stain get there?". Finally two half awake boys came to the door to greet Krista and Jax.  
"Oh! Are you two ready to go already?" Mike said  
"Yup" Krista said with a big grin on her face.  
"Where's Realm" Jeff asked  
"We couldn't get her up, it was like she was up half the night! By the way, where is Mat?" Jax asked.  
"Were having the same problem as you!" Jeff said "We might as well go with out them"  
And with that, they were off.  
  
Around 1:00 there was a knock on Mats door. It was realm.  
"Can I borrow your room service menu ours seemed to dissapear?" Realm asked, half awake  
"Of couse! I see your alone in your room too, want to order something together?" Mat asked  
"Sure"  
Mat was finally awake and dressed by the time the food arrived. Realm mearly ordered a giant cookie and Mat ordered a salad with a glass of water.  
They felt like royalty the way the waiters served such odd foods.  
On the way out the door you could hear one waiter say to the other "odd one's, arn't they?"  
"yup" the other one replied  
  
About an hour after they were done eating they received a phone call.  
"Hello?" Mat said uncertain of who would be on the end of the line.  
"Hi Hi Matty!" Krista responded.  
"Oh! Hi Krista!"  
"Hi, Jax wanted to know if we should pick you two up for supper?"  
"Sure" Mats said  
"OK! will be there in about an hour ok?"  
"Alright! c-ya then!"  
"Bye"  
And then silence on both ends.  
  
"Hey Realm" Mat yelled  
"Yeah?" Realm responded  
"Im gonna have a shower I'll meet you out front in an hour k?  
"Alright"  
  
An hour later a beautiful Realm stepped out of the front of the hotel surprised to see that Mat, looking quite nice himself in his leather jacket and black shirt and pants, was already standing outside.   
"Hey! Your looking damn fine!" Mat said with a smile  
"ummmm.... thanks... I think" Realm replied  
Not too long after that a limo pulled up and out stepped the driver and opened the door for the two late sleepers.  
Mat was surprised to find another person in the limo aswell.  
"Who is this?" Mat asked  
"Monica!" Mike cut in "I met her at the tropical fish acuarium!"  
"Groovy" Mat said  
"This is Mat and Realm" Mike introduced them  
She shook Realm and Mats hand and couldn't take her eye's out of Mats eye's.  
"You know you have quite excuiside eye's" Monica said  
"Meh," Mat said not knowing exactly what was just said to him.  
They went out to an amazing dinner at Mon Siage a french restaurant in the middle of New York. After dinner they had tickets to go see Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat but Mike didn't want to come and so he invited Monica up to the room. She of course said yes.   
So there they were sitting in the room not knowing what to do when Mike got the bright idea to get in the Hot Tub. She had her gym bag and had her baithing suit so she thought, why not?  
So there they were, two fifteen year olds sitting in a hot tub with low music playing and only the moonlight to see what they were doing when Mike decided to kiss her. He slowly moved himself in and before he knew it, they were making out. They must have done it for an hour, because before they knew it, it was 11 o'clock and everyone was back.  
That night Monica slept over in the hotel room with Mike.   
Mat met up with Realm for their middle of the night swim again. Only this time when they were done swiming thay sat looking out the window for sometime.  
"Something isn't right... something is gonna happen tommorow" Mat said looking out the window  
"Ho... How do you know that?" Realm asked  
"I'm not sure, I just know."  
"Alright, Mabie we should go get some sleep"  
"Yeah, your probably right"  
Mat then moved in closely to Realm's face looking her straight in the eye's.  
"Realm, you need to know this, I love you." Mat spoke as if they were the only words he had ever spoke that had some sort of importance to him.  
He then did what he had been wanting to do forever, He pressed his lips agains the soft, moist lips of an unexpecting Realm. She pulled away and Mat merely turned and walked, Realm didn't get on the elevator at the same time but when she got to their floor, it was empty, no Mat anywhere. The morning newspaper was on the floor showing that he had not got back yet or he surely would have picked it up.  
She read the headline that said "TEN PRISONERS SENTENCED TO LIFE ESCAPED YESTERDAY AND ARE STILL AT LARGE!"  
She took no real notice to it and quietly entered the room and went to bed. Mat, however, sat in the sky lounge alone for hours. He sat, waiting for it to happen, waiting, and waiting, until he decided it was time to go back to his room and get to sleep so he could be fully prepared for the next days happenings.  
Everyone was awakened in the morning by the emergency P.A. systems.  
"This building is being held for hostage until we can get passage to Mexico! We have weapons so we suggest nobody tryies anything! Remain in your rooms! The phone lines have been cut, but for the moment we will leave cable and power on! If anyone tryies to do anything we will slowely cut your utilities. And anyone who tryies will be killed immediatly!"  
  
"What the hell?!?" Jeff came storming out of his room "What is up with this?? Is this some kind of prank??"  
"No, it is very real!" Mat said  
They all sat around watching the news channel for hours, until someone knocked on their door. Jeff got up bravely and answered it. It was one of the convicts, checking the rooms for anything suspicious.  
"Ok! Bring them, in here!" Said a muffled voice from one of the convicts  
Two bulky men through Realm, Krista and Jax on the floor and then left.  
"Wha... wha... whats happening??" Krista asked half crying  
"Im not sure yet" Mat said abruptly  
"I think we should find out whats going on!" Mat said and then turned to leave  
They all left the room with a bit of hesitation and started heading for the main lobby. There the ten convicts sat in a semi circle with one of them (presumably the leader) standing in the middle talking. It looked well planned. Mat ran out and headed for the one in the middle and five of the convicts pulled out a gun. Mat stopped for a minute, he looked as if he was thinking heavily. And then he punched the ring leader right in the gut. All five men shot him, he was killed instantly. Realm, Krista, Jax, Monica, Jeff and Mike stood stunned in the hallway.  
"I thought he was smarted then that... w... why would he do that?" Krista said  
"I know him to well... that wasn't an accident, he must have had a reason." Mike stated still stunned  
  
Krista and Monica started crying and ran up to the room. Realm went to comfort her hoping to disguise the real pain she felt as she knew exactly why Mat did it. Jax tryied not to think about it and she also went back to the room. Mike however went to the roof by himself, Jeff tryied to follow but Mike wouldn't let him. So Jeff went back to the room.  
Mike sat on the roof for a good 2 hours contemplating why Mat killed himself. Mat, being suicidal at one point, made a promise he would never kill himself, but did he really do this on purpose? Did he have a reason? Or did he just lose it? These were questions he couldn't answer so he went back to the room to find everyone sitting on the couch watching Mat on tv as the newsperson, not caring about the life of an innocent person, read the story he was given.  
"Hi" Mike said in a rather low tone  
No response  
"Are you guys any better?"  
"Yeah." Krista said untruthfully  
"So what are we gonna do about this?" Realm asked  
"What do you mean?" Jeff replied "We should probably get some sleep!"  
"Good point, lets talk in the morning. Good-night"  
Everyone went to bed. Krista layed in her bed staring at the ceiling. Jeff, Monica and Jax actually fell asleep. Mike ended up on the roof all night staring at the street full of police cars below. Realm couldn't stand it anymore. She got up not quite aware of where she was gonna go but she still went. Through the hall, down the stairs the the second floor balcony where she stood looking at the men who had killed her friend. She spent a few hours thinking and planning, she wanted them dead, or at least put away somewhere. But she couldn't do it herself, so she went back up to the room to find Mike and Jeff. Jeff woke up and with some hesitation went with her. Realm knew where to find Mike, she and him had been friends for a long time. She emmediatly went to the top of the hotel to find him perched on a vent staring at the cloud-covered sky.  
"Mike, were gonna do something about this, we can't just sit here like helpless children. We may be young but were still people and have the right to live! C'mon, we gotta make a plan!" Realm said inteligently  
They sat planning for a good hour until they were interupted. A bulky man entered the roof and started for the three fifteen year olds. He threw Realm to the ground, her hand moved around searching for something to use in defense until she found a beer bottle. She threw the bottle straight at his face, he screamed like a virgin having sex for the first time. Mike then punched him in the gut and Realm head-butted him. All three of them grabbed onto him and together threw him off the building. He landed on one of the squad cars.  
Dazed from this excitement they ran through the doorway and down all the stairs to the main lobby, there 3 men stood talking. Realm signaled Mike and Jeff to enter the left side and they did as she told them to. She went the right side and they all ran in at once and went for the mens guns. Only one of the men had a gun and Mike managed to wrestle it from him. Mike shot at the men and used up all 9 bullets and didn't hit with one of them. Realm went for the sword in the display case. Then she swung the sword over her head in a circle twice and ran at the biggest man and stabbed him right through the heart. They all circle around the two remaining men, Realm with her sword. Mike hit both of them in the back of the head and ran away. Both of the men turned around and ran after them. They ran up the stairs to the second floor balcony looking over the main lounge. Mike and Jeff began ramming them with there shoulders knocking the wind out of them and puching them closer and closer to the edge of the balcony. Finally the two men stood there leaning up against the railing just waiting to be killed. Just as Jeff and Mike were gonna hit them for the last time, the railing snapped. The two men landed on an upturned coffee table, their backs snapped immediatly, and they were dead.  
Jeff, Realm and Mike walked triumphantly down the hall.  
"Did you see me nail that guy in the head?" Mike gloated  
"Realm? Did you?"  
"REALM!"  
He turned to see that she was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Jeff. They had vanished. Were they together? Were they alright? He ran as fast as he could back to the room. Noone was there. What had those evil bastards done with his friends, they were gonna pay.  
He ran through the halls until he found what he was looking for, a display case filled with Military Equipment posing as a memorial. He quickly grabbed the dagger as it was all he needed. He searched the hotel repeaditly until he walked in and found his friends encirled with men, more men now then he thought had been there, and one standing with Realm staring at him. Realm was on her knees crying the man held a gun to her head. He didn't move. The man shot. Mike fell to his knee's and screamed  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
And with that the room began to shake, Mike knew instantly what was going on. Jeff, Krista, Monica and Jax ran between the men who were freaking out from the so called "earth quake". The balcony above where the men were colapsed but the man who shot Sam was still alive, Mike looked around him until he noticed exactly what he expected, a loaded revolver. He joyfully picked it up and aimed it at the man. The man tryed to shoot Mike but his gun wouldn't shoot, and Mike, with a smile, pulled the trigger. For once, he didn't miss. The man fell to the ground, presumably dead. Mike ran over to Realm, scared and in pain but not dead. Police and Parametics stormed the building, and they took Realm to the hospital but wouldn't let Mike ride with her.  
Aside from Mat, the fugetives, and possibly Realm there were no other reported deaths. Realm was in the hospital 1 week and Mike spent every day crying over her bed asking himself "why her and not me".  
"Mike, shes a very special girl, me and you both know that, she's gonna be ok." Spoke a gentle voice that Mike immediatly recognised  
"Mat?"  
"Yes, I have to go, but I just want you to know she will be ok."  
"Thank you. THANK YOU!"  
"Mike? who are you talking to?" spoke the gentle words of a recovering Realm  
"An old friend" He said with a smile  
In walked Jax, Krista and Jeff. "YOUR ALIVE!" they all shouted together.  
"YUP, and feeling better then ever!"  
"Well, this is the end of an adventure I hope never to have to relive." Mike said hanging his head slightly  
"And probably the beggining to many more" Jax predicted 


End file.
